Olympians
The Olympians, also known as the Old Gods, were a race of divine beings that were nearly immortal, wieldex phenomenal amounts of power, and lived on Mount Olympus. Thet were once worshiped by the Ancient Greeks and Romans, and later honored by the Amazons. However, most of the Olympians were slayed during the War of the Gods, apart from Ares, until the God of War was eventually slain by the demigoddess Wonder Woman in the very last days of World War I. Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic pagans, humans no longer worship them, due to the rise of monotheistic religions, with the majority of humanity incorrectly considering the Olympians to be nothing more than a myth. History Creation of Humanity Many millennia ago, Zeus created humanity in the image of the gods themselves. They lived in peace and happiness on Earth, but Zeus' malevolent son Ares became angered and spiteful of mankind. Ares began to corrupt humanity with violence and war, growing more power from their self-destruction. In response to Ares' actions, Zeus created the Amazons to protect mankind from Ares while spreading love and compassion. However, the Amazons were defeated and enslaved by humanity, right up until Hippolyta and Antiope led the Amazons into a violent revolt against their captors. War of the Gods The Olympian Gods condemned Ares for his warmongering and misanthropy. Consumed by jealousy and rage, Ares started the War of the Gods, murdering all of the gods except for Zeus, who fought Ares and struck him down to Earth. In order to protect the world from Ares, Zeus fathered a daughter with Hippolyta that was imbued with his power in the hopes that she would kill Ares should Zeus fail. Furthermore, Zeus created the island paradise of Themyscira for the Amazons, protected by a magical shield that concealed them from Ares and the outside world. Later, Zeus was ultimately slain by a vengeful Ares, who then returned to Earth to propagate his reign of warfare amongst mankind and to wait for the appearance of the "Godkiller". World War I To be added Death of Ares As their war reached its end, Zeus created the Godkiller to one day defeat Ares when he showed up again for humanity's destruction. It was later revealed that The Godkiller is not a weapon but Diana herself, as Ares pointed out that only a god can slay another god. Legacy The Olympian Gods had a significant impact on human calendars and astronomy, with 4 of the 7 week days (Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday) being named after the Roman names of Ares, Hermes, Zeus, and Aphrodite, while the Solar System's planets would be named after the Roman names of Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, and Hermes. Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic pagans, humans no longer worship the Olympian Gods, due to the rise of monotheistic religions (especially Christianity), with the majority of humanity incorrectly considering the gods to be nothing more than Ancient Greek and Roman myths. The Olympian Gods and their memory are nonetheless still consistently worshiped and honored by the Amazons of Themyscira, to the point that some of them (like Artemis) would be named after the gods. Some humans (like Lex Luthor) would still dedicate themselves to the study of Greco-Roman myths, and become mythologists. Lex, however, being a militant misotheist, held a very negative view of the Zeus in particular, and correctly deduced that many of the myths were inaccurate and based on the metahumans of old. Superman, an extraterrestrial alien from Krypton who rivaled the might of an Olympian, was therefore viewed by many as godly upon his emergence. Physiology Physical Characteristics The Olympian Gods bear an identical outward physical form and appearance to that of their human creations, due to the human race having been intentionally created by Zeus in the gods' likeness. The gods, like human beings, do have intuitive, adaptive, intellectual, perceptive and creative abilities, as well as emotions. Capabilities Despite their physical likeness to human beings, the Olympian Gods are otherwise quite different. Unlike the humans, they possess far superior physical attributes, such as immense strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability, regeneration, stamina, and senses. They are also immortal, unaffected by the passage of time or any contaminants, and even wield tremendous amounts of divinely supernatural power. Unless they are slain by another god, Olympian Gods cannot die by natural means or any superficial means. Known Olympians *Zeus † - King of the Gods, God of the Sky, Storms, and Justice. *Hera † - Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Marriage, Faith, and Family. *Poseidon † - God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Storms, and Horses. *Hades † - God of the Underworld, Death, Mysteries, and Riches. *Ares † - God of War, Violence, and Bloodlust. *Hestia † - Goddess of the Hearth, Home, Family, and Truth. *Demeter † - Goddess of Harvest, Seasons, Fertility, and Agriculture. *Athena † - Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy. *Apollo † - God of Light, Poetry, Archery, and Music. *Artemis (Goddess) † - Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and Virginity. *Aphrodite † - Goddess of Love and Beauty. *Hephaestus † - God of Fire and Crafts. *Hermes † - God of Messages, Deception, Thieves, and Travel. *Dionysus † - God of Wine, Madness, and Theater. *Wonder Woman - Demigoddess. Trivia *While the actual pantheon of the Greek gods is quite extensive, the only members listed are the primary 12 major gods, as well as Demeter and Dionysus. External Links References Category:Gods Category:Olympians